Miserable
by Sakura Lawliet Kou
Summary: ¿Qué se siente ver que eres traicionada por tu novio y tu hermana? Kagome encuentra a su novio Inuyasha teniendo relaciones con su hermana Kikyo. Inuyasha trata de explicarle pero Kagome no le perdonará tan fácilmente. ¿Podrá Kagome perdonarlo?


_**Miserable...**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Advertencias: No es apto para menores. Universo Alterno y Lemon.**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Miserable... Así es como me siento en estos momentos. Dolida, decepcionada, traicionada... Miserable. Siento como de sólo caerme estaría hecha pedazos.

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 17 años y voy en Segundo de preparatoria y hoy mi vida quedó careciente de sentido. No tengo familia, de hecho soy huerfana. Tengo un tutor al cual adoro con mi vida llamado Watari Ayamine, y una hermana gemela de nombre Kikyo. Hoy fuí traicionada por los seres que más amo en el mundo. Inuyasha y Kikyo.

_**Flash Back...**_

_**Me encontraba tarareando con alegría mientras me dirigía al departamento de Inuyasha. Al llegar me detuve con sequedad al sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no le tomé importancia y abrí la puerta observé la mesa en la cual había una botella de vino abierta completamente vacía.**_

_**Caminé hasta la habitación oyendo ruidos extraños. Abrí la puerta con suavidad sin hacer ruido y lo que ví me dejó pasmada. Mi hermana se encontraba siendo brutalmente penetrada por Inuyasha y ella lo besaba con fiereza tocando su pecho insistentemente.**_

_**Reaccioné al sentir que un tibio líquido recorría de mi ojo hasta mi mentón. Mis piernas reaccionaron y cerré la puerta con cuidado para no interrumpirlos y desmayarme en ese instante. Corrí sin parar hasta la mansión siendo casi atropellada dos veces por un auto.**_

_**Al correr por las escaleras y el pasillo donde estaba mi habitación Watari me detuvó con delicadeza preguntándome preocupado.**_

_**-¿Qué te sucede pequeña?- Yo comencé a llorar aún más aferrándome a el.**_

_**-¡Watari!-exclamé sollozando.-... Inuyasha y Kikyo... Ellos.-El llanto no me permitía hablar con claridad.**_

_**-Ellos... me traicionaron...-Watari se quedó blanco de la sorpresa.**_

_**-¿Podrías explicarte mejor Kag?-pregunto tiernamente.**_

_**-Los encontré en el departamento de Inuyasha haciendo "Eso"**_

_**Watari se quedó petrificado. Trató de calmarla durante varios minutos.**_

_**-Mi pequeña Kagome como quisiera ayudarte...**_

_**Fin Flash Back...**_

_**Pov normal...**_

Kagome cambió de posición quedando de costado mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar de su bellos ojos chocolate. No quería recordar, no quería haber conocido a Inuyasha. Soltó ahogados sollozos.

Watari tocó la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante...

-La cena ya está lista.-dijo observando los enrojecidos ojos de la chica. Sonríe con tristeza.

-¿Kikyo etá ahí?-preguntó afligida.

-... Sí

-En un momento bajo.

_Esa es la Kagome fuerte que quería ver, sin embargo le falta su característica sonrisa.-pensó Watari._

a sentados Kikyo le dirigió una mirada llena de arrepentimiento, sin embargo Kagome le dirigió una fría mirada que dejó pasmada a la chica.

-Buenas noches Kikyo.-murmuró escuetamente.

-Bu-Buenas noches Kag...

_De buenas no tienen nada_.-pensó irónicamente.

-Terminé.-musitó después de una largo rato Kagome.-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.-Kagome se marchó.

-¿Qué le sucede a Kagome?-preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-Preguntatelo a ti misma Kikyo.-le sonrió dulcemente. Sabía que este problema era de adolescentes, no tenía que interferir, ni enojarse, todo debía seguir su curso.

Kikyo recordó todo lo pasado en la tarde.

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Kikyo caminaba tranquilamente sin observar al frente, con lo distraída que estaba chocó con alguien.**_

_**-Lo siento...**_

_**-Oh hola Kikyo.-saludó una voz bastante conocida.**_

_**-Inuyasha, hola.-sonrió un poco.-¿Qué haces por aquí?**_

_**-Mm... nada solo paseaba.-respondió.-¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? Estoy muy aburrido.**_

_**Kikyo sonrió un poco.-Está bien.-Ambos tomaron un par de copas que terminó por acabar la botella quedando ambos ebrios.**_

_**Inuyasha con la vista nublada y su cuerpo reaccionando inconscientemente comenzó a besar el fino cuello de Kikyo y pasando sus manos por su estrecha cintura.**_

_**-Ah... Inuyasha.-gimió perdiendo el control.**_

_**Inuyasha le quitó la blusa y el sostén masajeando los senos de la chica.**_

_**Ahh, ah.-gemía mientras arqueaba su espalda dandole un toque más sexy y excitante.**_

_**El pelinegro terminó por desvestirla y la penetró con fuerza haciendo que la pelinegra gritara de placer.**_

_**-Aahh.-mo paraba de gemir coviéndo su caderas, Kikyo besó con fiereza a Inuyasha sin saber que estaban siendo observados. Al llegar al climax ambos se durmieron casi de inmediato.**_

_**Al despertar le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y al ver a Inuyasha recordó todo de golpe.**_

_**Comenzó a llorar mientras repetía: Perdóname Kagome, perdóname...**_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

-¡Watari!-Exclamó sollozando.-Bebimos y después pasó...

-Tranquila calma. No es tu culpa.

-Si lo es. Lo peor de todo es que no vió.

-Tranquila esto le pasa a cualquiera. Anda ve a dormir.-Musitó dandóle un tierno beso en la frente.

-Si, hasta mañana Watari.

Kikyo subió con desgano las escaleras topándose con la habitación de su hermana. Iba a tocar la puerta pero el lastimero llanto de Kagome la detuvo.

-Kagome...-comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Pov Kagome.

Al momento de entrar a mi habitación me tiré a llorar en mi cama como una niña pequeña. No soportaba ver a la persona que la apuñaló porla espalda. Su hermana, su confidente, su... amiga.

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Se encontraban Kagome y Kikyo dos niñas de 5 años en un orfanato.**_

_**Kagome temerosa le preguntó a su hermana.**_

_**-Hermana... ¿Cuándo nos adopten nos separaran?-preguntó torpemente.**_

_**-Nunca nos sepaaran porque no los dejaremos.**_

_**-Cierto, ni siqiera cuando tengamos novios nos separaran.-dijo alzando su puño al aire.-¿Verdad?**_

_**Kikyo rió.-Verdad.**_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

-Me mentiste... Kikyo... nos han separado más que nunca.-susurró con ira.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola... Soy Sakura Lawliet Kou este es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha lo sé el intento de Lemon fue un asco. Intentaré uno mejor para la próxima. Espero queles haya gustado y si no lanzenle tomates a la escritora.**_

_**_Hasta la próxima_**_

_**Sakura Lawliet Kou**_


End file.
